


Moments That Matter

by seetheskyaboveus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Angst, Car Sex, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, League of Assassins - Freeform, Love, Post Season 3, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Wedding Night, coming home, feeling self-conscious, olicity - Freeform, sex on a mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seetheskyaboveus/pseuds/seetheskyaboveus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Olicity prompts I received on tumblr. Guest starring: Team Arrow, occasional bad guy, Al Sah-Him and all the AU's out there.<br/>1) Team Arrow watching a football game.<br/>2) Al Sah-Him vs. Felicity Smoak.<br/>3) Oliver coming back home from a business trip.<br/>4) Felicity feeling self-conscious.<br/>5) Mission: The Wedding Night.<br/>6) Pregnant Felicity + bed rest.<br/>More to come later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Team Arrow watching a football game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fill #1  
> Anonymous asked: Olicity prompt: team Arrow watching a football game. Olicity with their toddler (a boy named Tommy) Dyla with Sara and Theroy. Fluffy Olicity with their son! :)  
> Words: 2,448  
> Rating: Gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is going to be a series of prompts I receive on tumblr. This one is the first and I hope it's not bad. It's the first time I'm writing something that domestic, I write a lot of AU's and angst so this one was a nice step away from my usual likings. It's unedited so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I hope everyone will enjoy it!

"I never thought I would say this," Felicity said as she leaned against the kitchen counter in her townhouse, her eyes taking in the sight in front of her. "But we could use a bad guy to catch."

Lyla looked over her shoulder as she grabbed two bottles of beer from Felicity's fridge and snorted, seeing what Felicity was staring at so dumbfounded. "Boys and their games," she mused, closing the fridge. "At least they didn't forget about their kids."

Felicity smiled involuntarily, seeing a four year old Sara sitting in Diggle's lap, playing with her favorite toy and baby Tommy bouncing up and down on Oliver's knee that was moving in a steady manner.

"But you're right," Lyla continued, stepping up beside her and leaning against the counter like her. "It's a strange sight to see the mighty Green Arrow and his loyal sidekick being typical men on Friday night. If I didn't know any better I would say someone swapped them while we weren't watching."

Felicity hummed, agreeing with her and continued watching their boys.

It was their first night off in weeks and a family dinner sounded like a great plan to relax and spend some quality time together. But then Diggle turned on the TV and there was a football game playing, and just like that the dinner was forgotten and her usually broody, carrying bow and arrows husband turned into the cliché of clichés. Apparently the team that was playing was Diggle and Oliver's favorite and that only gave them another reason to bond over and yell at the flat screen eagerly, while drinking beer from the bottle and playing with their kids at the same time.

It was a sight she never thought she would see.

It had taken them a long time to get to the point where they were now. Dealing with the League of Assassins, fighting off another bad guy that - to everyone's shock - was her father, and helping Oliver to rebuild his persona from ashes, making him so much more than he was before. It wasn't easy. It was sleepless nights, tears following them wherever they went and too many close calls that made her want to quit.

But they never gave up and they always found a way to deal with everything that life was throwing at them. And now, two and a half years later, she was married to the love of her life and they had a wonderful, fifteen months old little boy they would do anything for. Lyla and John were stronger than ever, with Sara growing up so quickly. The team that once was falling apart now glued together so tightly that Felicity thought nothing could separate them.

Everything was as perfect as she could imagine in the world they were living, and she only hoped this wouldn't change anytime soon.

Oliver needed this. He needed to be loved and happy and for once not care about anything other than the little boy in his lap who was the center of his universe.

"Oh, come on!" she heard him yell at the screen, gesturing wildly at it as Dig threw his head to the back, looking at the ceiling and rolling his eyes like he couldn't watch whatever was happening in the game.

"I think they will really need to hit someone after tonight," Lyla said, watching her husband with a silly smile on her face.

"And I'll need a nice database to hack," Felicity sighed. "I feel like this... cliché housewife that cooks a dinner with a toddler on her hip and hands her husband a beer when he needs one."

Lyla smirked at her. "At least you're a _hot_ housewife with a secret identity that fights crime at night and has a husband that is a total sap whenever you're close by."

Felicity tilted her head to the side, biting on her lower lip to stop herself from smiling when the image of Oliver gazing at her with this stupid charming smile of his and the dimples she always wanted to kiss, filled her mind.

"You're right."

Lyla pushed away from the counter and took the beer bottles with her to the living room. Felicity followed her after a moment, smiling to herself as she stepped up behind Oliver, putting her hands on his shoulders. The only sign that he acknowledged her presence was him tilting his head to the side and dropping a kiss to her knuckles while not taking his eyes away from the screen for even a second.

Felicity rolled her eyes with a small smirk. Typical man.

Her gaze dropped down to her little boy who was already grinning up at her with his adorable missing teeth smile and baby blue eyes sparkling with mischief already this early in his life. He looked exactly like his father with those deep blue eyes and soft blonde hair, and the name he got after his dead uncle only added to the mix that told her he would be a troublemaker in the future.

 _Like father, like son_ , she mused.

Tommy reached his hand and attached his small fingers to the little black braid Sara had her hair in and then he pulled experimentally, making her turn to look at him and even then he didn't let go of her hair.

"Tommy, baby. You can't pull Sara's hair like that, it will hurt her." Felicity gently pried his hand open when she saw how Sara gave a small wince, at the uncomfortable advance from Tommy's side. "That's not how you want to catch someone's attention."

She leaned over the couch and Oliver's shoulder, kissing her son's small fist as he looked up at her with wide eyes. When she moved to straighten, Oliver's arm banded around her stomach, trapping her close to him as he turned his head slightly so he could whispered in her ear while watching the game at the same time.

"And how do I catch someone's attention, _Mrs. Queen_?" he murmured in a deep voice, his hot breath caressing her ear and making her shiver.

Felicity knew exactly what he was doing. This little game of making her hot and bothered happened every time when they weren't alone, just so he could smirk at her like the cat that ate the canary when she finally lost control under his teasing displays of affection.

But Felicity wouldn't give in this time.

She leaned away slightly and lowered her lips so they could touch his ear and when he sucked in a breath and stiffened, she couldn't help the grin that stretched on her lips, "Oh, I don't know, _Mr. Queen._ Ask me when you're not in love with our flat screen," she said teasingly and then she caught his earlobe between her teeth, biting on it gently.

The arm he had around her squeezed her harder, a low growl building in his throat and her grin only stretched further.

Then the doorbell rang.

 

She sighed and let go of him, as he reluctantly took his hand from around her and she straightened her back.

"Can you get the door, _honey_?" he asked in that teasing voice of his, using the only name he knew he could rile her up with and then turned his attention back to the screen.

"Sure thing, _sweetie_ ," she retorted, patting his shoulder as she moved away and headed for the door.

Felicity grabbed the door handle, not bothering to look through the peephole, already knowing who was waiting on the other side.

"Hey, sis!" Thea greeted her, throwing her arms around her in a small hug. When she let go of her, her eyes went straight to the living room and her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. Oliver took that moment to yell again and Tommy's giggle somehow manage to break through the sounds of the game that was filling the whole living room. "What the hell happened to my brother?"

"Football," Felicity offered as the only explanation.

Thea looked at her incredulously, but when Roy moved past them, straight to the couch and took the last - good enough to see the screen clearly - place on it, not even bothering to greet anyone, she lifted an eyebrow looking equally unimpressed and exasperated.

"Okay," she said slowly. "I'm not even gonna ask what happened with dinner. I better go there before things get out of hand." She took a Tupperware out from her bag and handed it to Felicity. "Can you take this? I baked an apple pie. Don't ask how because I honestly don't know, but I did it and let's hope I won't poison anyone."

Felicity chuckled and took the Tupperware from Thea's hands, closing the door behind her as her sister-in-law headed to the living room like she was going to deal with another villain of the week. She went back to kitchen then and opened the box, trying to see with her own eyes the apple pie Thea claimed to bake herself.

A pair of strong hands grabbing her hips and twirling her around made her squeak in surprise, but before she manage to make another, definitely louder sound, she was silenced with lips of the man she loved so much.

She moaned when Oliver licked across her lips, making her open her mouth to him instantly, the faint taste of beer still present on his tongue. The kiss was short but hot and it left her lightheaded when he pulled away slightly, his eyes dark when she finally managed to open her own and see him smirking down at her.

"Is that how I catch someone's attention?" he asked, nipping at her lips and she had to take a moment to gather her thoughts.

"I don't think you should attack people with you mouth like that. I mean, I'm sure Diggle wouldn't want to have an encounter with your tongue up close and personal," she babbled and his smirk only widened.

"I'll make sure to stick to my wife then."

"You should definitely stick something in me," she said on a sigh before she realized what she was doing and her cheeks filled with color. "I didn't mean it like that," she rushed to explain. "I just meant that-"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off when his lips slanted over hers again, silencing her successfully. Oliver sucked on her bottom lip, making her sigh into him and he used that to delve his tongue into her mouth to meet with her own in a slow and sensual dance. His hands inched lower on her hips just as her fingers raked over his short cropped hair and he groaned in a way that made her week in her knees. When his hands landed on her ass as he pressed her against the counter and she could clearly feel his excitement pressing to her belly, she broke away from him reluctantly and took in a deep breath.

"Don't start something you can't finish," she panted, as she threw a quick look over her shoulder to see if anyone realized they were in the kitchen longer than they should to make it look innocent. But Diggle and Roy were too busy watching the game to even realize they were gone, and Lyla was talking to baby Sara that was on her lap now as Thea played with Tommy.

"Who said I can't finish it?" the challenge in Oliver's voice made her look back at him.

"Oliver..." she started with a warning, thinking he meant right now.

"Later," he murmured before diving in for a sweet kiss.

"You better go tire your son out so he can sleep through the whole night then," she said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Whole night? " he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice and then pressed against her just a bit more.

Felicity bit her lip and his eyes were immediately drawn to it. "What?" she inched closer. "Are you saying that your stamina isn't the same as two years ago?"

His eyes darkened even more then and she knew that tonight she was the one who would break him in his own game. "The moment Tommy's asleep I'll show you exactly how _long_ I can last, and let me tell you this: it's _definitely_ longer than two years ago." His eyes were looking at her with a promise she couldn't wait for him to fulfill and well, maybe they should stop this before someone would come to the kitchen and find them being ready to rip each other's clothes off.

She captured his lips for one last deep kiss, sealing their deal with it and then pulled away, humming at the tingling he left around her mouth with his scruff. When she opened her eyes she found him smiling widely, his dimples showing and eyes sparkling at her and she could swear she fell in love with him all over again.

"I love to see you like this," she said with a smile of her own.

"Like what?"

"Happy," she explained.

Oliver cradled her cheek in his hand as he gazed at her lovingly. "I'm always happy when I'm with you."

She grinned widely at her husband and then laughed under her breath at his obvious joy that he made her smile. "Quit sweet talking me and go back to your game buddies," she said, grin still firmly attached to her face. "I swear, Dig is about to send me his stink eye for taking you away from him."

"Yes ma'am." His voice was playful as he let go of her finally and started walking backwards, his eyes glued to her form as she held onto the countertop. "Whatever you say."

He turned just before he bumped into the couch and Felicity shook her head, smiling to herself as Lyla's earlier words rang in her ears. The gargantuan sap that was her husband took his place beside Diggle and the game immediately got his whole attention back. The sound of yelling in excitement and Tommy's giggling as Thea made funny faces at him, filling her with warmth that made her watch all of this in amazement that this was their life now.

Maybe it was better that the bad guys decided to take a night off. Maybe it was better that they looked like total clichés now.

As long as Oliver was happy like that; as long as he was home where he belonged, surrounded with his family and friends, she could be all the clichés in the world with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this little happy piece. Drop me a line if you feel like it! If you have any Olicity prompt, feel free to send it to me, I'll try to write it whenever I'll have some time or when I won't be working on I Found Love and my new series. :) Find me on tumblr: http://seetheskyaboveus.tumblr.com/


	2. Al Sah-Him vs. Felicity Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fill #2  
> For Lostritaurie, who asked for a prompt with Al Sah-Him and smut and in the next minute I had this idea.  
> Inspired by: Paper Route - Glass Heart Hymn  
> Words: 4087  
> Rating: Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know what happened with this prompt, but it suddenly turned into this dark and intense story that right now I'm gaping at it, not knowing what to think about it. I kind of feel like it's… good? Is it bad to say that? I don't know, I'll leave judging this prompt for you. I hope you'll like it because it's the first time I'm writing in Oliver's POV (or should I say in Al Sah-Him's POV?). Let's pretend that Al Sah-Him went back to Nanda Parbat only after the scene where Felicity broke down in the liar. It makes sense for this story.
> 
> It's unedited so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

He was sitting there, in the darkest corner of her living room, waiting in silence for her to turn the key in the lock and enter her townhouse.

He was furious. Furious like never before. Not even the weeks he spend tortured to bent to the Demon's will until Oliver Queen no longer existed and everything that made him was just a memory, even all of that didn't make him that angry.

The woman was his past, she was his everything then and he knew her better than anyone, yet Al Sah-Him managed to forget how sneaky she could be. How driven towards something she wanted, that she could fool anyone with her innocent face.

She did that to him tonight. She pulled at the still freshly buried Oliver Queen and made him weak to the point where he made the mistake of forgetting that she was a threat just as anybody, and because of that he'd lost three men tonight. _Three men_ because the memory of Oliver Queen wouldn't let anyone touch her.

She was his past, a person he shouldn't have any ties to anymore, and yet she still could affect him, make him weak. And Al Sah-Him was not _weak_. He was the Heir to the Demon and he had to put Oliver Queen to rest once and for all. He needed to put his _past_ to rest.

Felicity Smoak was going to die tonight.

The sound of her front door opening slowly echoed in the silent space of the living room he was waiting for her, and he stood up, his face hard and cold, his body turned to stone and eyes piercing through the dark room, searching for his mission, focusing on ending this once and for all and making him free from any previous attachments that could threaten to rise Oliver Queen from ashes.

He would not let that happen.

She entered her townhouse, a small sounds of sniffling muffled under the thud of the door closing behind her. She took off her red coat that beamed at him in darkness, forcing him to grit his teeth at the unwelcome memory of red dresses and red sheets. Her shoes were next, falling to the floor with a soft thud and making her sniffle again. That's when he realized Felicity Smoak had no idea he was there, lurking in the shadows like a predator stalking his pray.

_Stupid woman. How many times had he told her to be more alert, to keep attention to her surround-_

Al Sah-Him stopped himself from finishing, the muscles of his jaw working as the fury of reacting exactly as Oliver Queen would filled his veins even more. He couldn't make that mistake again. He _wouldn't_.

He watched her as she exhaled loudly, her shoulders slumping under the heavy weight of loss of the man he once was. He'd seen that hurt in her eyes as she called out to the deep ends of his soul, trying to bring her man back. But his soul was in shreds, barely even there just like his heart and he was going to show her there was nothing left. Al Sah-Him was all that mattered now.

He took a step closer, slowly, moving almost soundless and finally the blonde woman sensed she wasn't alone.

She twirled, a small sound of distress growing in her throat and then she stilled, not moving at all, the hair in a ponytail he remembered so well under his fingers still swaying in the air. And then her lungs started working again, expanding her chest as she took in a breath and her body relaxed instead of freezing even more at the sight of him and the threat he brought with him.

She wasn't afraid of him. Al Sah-Him didn't frighten Felicity Smoak.

But he would. Soon.

He moved, driven by the anger cursing through his body, before she did anything that would make him weak again and he invaded her space, backing her up again her front door. One hand landing with a force on the wood beside her head, the other going straight for her neck as he gripped her to make her look at him and obey to the fire that flashed in his eyes.

She whimpered, but she didn't show any sign of distress only looked up at him through her glasses, her clear blue eyes curious like she wanted to learn what he would do next. Oh, he would show her.

"I lost three men tonight because of you," he growled at her with anger that wanted to find a way out of his body, his hand on her neck tightening. "I should kill you just for that alone."

Her wide eyes were burning into his, her warm breath fanning on his face as he leaned even closer in a manner that made many people freeze in fear of him, but to his utter amazement her eyes fluttered shut for a moment and when she looked at him again the fire he was directing at her she pushed right back at him with a force much stronger than any warrior he'd faced before.

_Felicity always did that. She was the most stubborn person in the entire world and she never let him win an argument when she set her mind onto something. Oliver always liked that._

Al Sah-Him narrowed his eyes as he felt another wave of fury pushing through him, his eyes darkening and he growled at her. His other hand crept up her jaw to her cheek and he ignored the memory of her face fitting perfectly in his palms as his grip hardened on her, wanting to make her pay for keeping Oliver Queen alive.

"I _will_ kill you," he hissed, locking her gaze under his so she would understand that he wasn't bluffing.

"You won't."

Her quiet and confident voice rang in the small space that was left between them and her fire spread, jolting straight to his body when somehow he didn't see her move and her delicate hand found itself on his arm. Her touch, the heat of her body burned through the thick material of his coat and he froze, staring at her in challenge.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because no matter who you are: Oliver Queen..." He flinched at the name. "The Arrow, Al Sah-Him." Her eyes shone with tears at his current name falling from her lips, at the name of a man that he was now. "You will _always_ care about me. You will always _love_ me."

He stared at her, his face blank as her words fell upon him and crept into his body, branding him the way nothing ever did and when another memory flashed behind his eyes, Al Sah-Him, Heir to the Demon was weak again, bending under his past that was gazing at him like she knew every dark and marred corner of his soul.

 

_"Hey," Oliver said softly as he broke their gentle kiss and gazed at the woman that was pressed to his body so tightly. Her hot and naked skin on his and nothing ever felt that good. "What's wrong?"_

_Felicity looked away for a second, lower lip caught between her teeth and she looked like she wasn't sure if she should answer. He grasped her chin gently, making her look at him again and the sorrow that filled her eyes, hit him straight in the heart. A need to fix whatever was wrong with her filled his veins instantly._

_"Nothing." Her voice was so small and he already knew she wasn't telling him the truth. "I just- I just feel like I'm losing you forever," she finally admitted. When he opened his mouth to assure her wrong, she pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him and then her fingers started drawing small patterns on his stubble covered cheek and she watched him with amazement, like she couldn't believe he was here with her. "I finally got you after everything we've been through. I can't lose you now knowing how it is to have you, how it is to be_ _**loved** _ _by you," she said and then a small sob escaped her lips._

_He lowered his lips on hers, silencing her despair, his tongue taking away the pain that was growing inside her chest and his touch soothing every thought that had nothing to do with him holding her in his arms forever._

_"You're not going to lose me, Felicity." When they broke apart he said the same words he'd told her a year ago and now that he knew how it was to have her too, he meant them even more. "I mean it," he added when a spark of doubt shone at him from her beautiful blue eyes. "Listen to me, Felicity." He balanced his weight on his forearms, her body locked under his as his face turned confident and he held her gaze with every word he said next, "No matter who I am: Oliver Queen, The Arrow or Al Sah-Him, I'll_ _**always** _ _care about you. I'll always_ _**love** _ _you." He smiled at her when a stray tear fell from the corner of her eye. "You're my happy story. You're the one that makes me whole and I know that no matter what happens to me I'll always live until you love me, I'll always come home to you."_

_And he knew that what he promised her was nearly impossible, that he couldn't see a way out of his deal with Ra's al Ghul right now, but what he knew better was that there was always another choice. Always a way out from the darkness that was waiting for him. Felicity taught him that._

 

He blinked, his body swaying as the memory hit him in full force, hammering through his skull and invading his heart. He could still feel the softness of her skin under his, the satin of sheets draped across her body as he moved to reach her. The candlelight flickering on her beautiful skin, making her glow in the dark as the sight of her loving him imprinted itself on his heart and soul permanently.

"Come home to me, Oliver."

Her quiet, pleading whisper brought him back and he remembered what he was about to do. What he still needed to do.

Al Sah-Him squeezed his hand harder on her throat and she gasped but not in fear, only surprise at how hard it was to breathe now, when he held her like that. Still no fear in her wide blue eyes, _his stupid, fearless woman_.

And then he realized why he couldn't let go of his past, why he felt things that shouldn't be there anymore.

Oliver Queen outthought him.

Somehow he'd knew what would happen to him and that night in Nanda Parbat when he had her for the first time, with the declaration he made to her, he gave himself to her completely. He gave her his soul and heart and mind, he let her brand him deeper than any brand Ra's al Ghul left on his body. She was under his skin like an itch he couldn't scratch and she would keep reminding him of her, of who he was. He belonged to her and until she kept him in her heart he would never be free, he would never be fully Al Sah-Him, Heir to the Demon.

And he knew that if he killed her now it wouldn't make any difference. He would still be linked to his past because she had a claim on his soul and heart and mind. And the only way to escape this, the only way to put his past to rest was to reclaim himself back from her. To retake what Oliver Queen had given her, to the last shred of his soul and the last piece of his heart, his mind.

He growled in frustration and anger for what she did to him and then his lips slanted over hers in a hard and demanding kiss that only showed her how much he would fight to get himself back.

She squeaked in surprise and at first she fought him, her hands pushing at his chest but he didn't let her, taking a step closer to her and pressing his body against hers as he fully pushed her to the door. Then she responded, her mouth opening to him and he didn't waste any second to slide his tongue against hers. She gave as good as she got, fighting for dominance, gripping his shoulders and dragging him closer until he had to push her legs apart with his tight to completely mold his body to hers.

It was nothing like her first time with Oliver Queen, it wasn't gentle and passionate, slow and full of loving. It was hard as he pushed against her and she pressed her hips to his, grinding over his growing erection. It was fast as he grabbed her pink blouse almost ripping it as he took it off of her. Hurried when her hands reached to open his pants and get rid of them as he did the same with her jeans. Desperate when his coat landed on the floor beside them and his shirt was pushed under his armpits as her hands moved to brand his body as well.

He was on a mission to reclaim himself from her and only the fury that filled his veins could help him do that. Only the power of his body and focused mind could break the woman in his arms.

This felt like a duel and he had a perfect opponent. She matched his strong arms when he grabbed her and lifted her in the air, back pressing to the door painfully as he finally, _finally_ could feel her hot core against his now free cock, the thin material of her panties the only thing separating them, and her only response to his roughness was to lock her arms around his neck in a tight grip as her fingers moved over his scalp, making him groan into her mouth. She pushed and pulled for more of him where he pushed and pulled for taking control back from her. Her lips daring to claim his mouth and he had to take another part of himself back, teeth sinking in her lips, biting and nibbling and swallowing her loud moans.

She reached for his already hard cock and squeezed him, punishing for everything he had done since she'd left him in Nanda Parbat, and he almost dropped her at the sensation. But the anger was still there keeping him on task and he knew he shouldn't feel pleasure, he should only take and claim as his, so he pushed the cups of her bra down and took her breasts in his hands, massaging her mounds and pinching already hard nipples in retaliation.

She ripped her lips from under his and the sounds she made then were too much for him to handle, too much to not feel satisfaction that he could do that to her and he growled again in frustration, attacking her neck with his lips, sucking, licking and biting for what she did to him with her mouth, her hands, her _everything_.

When she kept working on him, her small fingers moving in a way that he almost forgot what he needed to do, making him painfully hard for her, he knew he was close to losing this battle. And he needed to win.

His lips replaced his fingers on her breasts as he placed his hands on her waist holding onto her tightly, licking and sucking on the skin around her hard nipple. When he wouldn't touch her where she wanted him the most, her head fell against the door and she gasped loudly, barely keeping herself from begging him and covered her need with a moan full of frustration.

He knew he was close to winning then, just one more moment of teasing and he had her where he wanted to. After a moment of listening to her pants and moans that only grew louder, his lips attached themselves to the needy nipple, sucking it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and finally tugging with his teeth and when she keened in pleasure, he chuckled darkly, feeling her bending under his will.

Al Sah-Him was going to win this duel.

Her hands were on his face then, forcing it away from her breast and her tongue plundered his mouth before he knew what was happening. He felt her feral need to get the control back as she attacked his tongue with hers and then sucked his lower lip into her mouth, nibbling at it and she almost got him.

Almost.

He slid his hands lower to her ass and squeezed her perfectly round cheeks as he dragged her core to his cock, rubbing himself on her and making her let go of his erection. Both of them moaned at the contact and something he hadn't felt in some time now shot through him, building from the base of his spine.

_Warmth. So much warmth._

Her lips dragged over his cheeks, nipping at his jaw and biting at his throat as her hands worked to lower the neck of his shirt that was still trapped under his armpits. When she bit on his collarbone, he jerked against her harder and he could think only about finishing this as fast as he could before he lost even more parts of himself to her.

His left hand was gripping her hip, fingers digging in her soft flesh as his left one inched south between her thighs and without a single moment of hesitation he pushed her panties aside and started teasing her wet heat. She bit harder, this time on his left pectoral, hot needy breaths warming his skin, making his need for her more real and he gritted his teeth as his thumb found her clit and flickered over it at the same time as his middle finger disappeared inside her hot channel.

He worked her clit as his finger moved inside her and he listened to the perfect sounds she made to know he was in the lead again. When her moans grew louder and he knew it wouldn't take long to push her over the edge he took his hand away from her and smirked when she cried out in protest.

And then he grabbed his throbbing cock and pushed inside her in one hard move before she had a chance to feel the absence of him inside of her.

He had to stop for a second because the feeling of her warm, wet heat enveloping his cock was too much, almost too perfect. And he remembered the first time Oliver Queen slid inside her doing exactly the same. So he readjusted his grip on her, holding her against the door more firmly and he moved, pulling out almost completely, taking a moment to appreciate the sight she made with her mouth open on a silent moan, eyes closed in the pleasure and head thrown against the door as her hands gripped his shoulders for support.

She was a vision. A vision of a woman that represented his past and held him under her spell. A vision he would have to break so Al Sah-Him was finally free from his previous life.

He slammed back inside her, pushing her against the door with the power of his thrust and the heels of her feet dug into his back painfully. He did it again and she screamed the name he would not respond to anymore, her muscles squeezing him and pulling him deeper. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against her collarbone and continued moving in and out of her in a punishing pace, thrust after thrust not giving her any mercy and forcing her to give back what wasn't hers.

He could feel it growing within him, filling him with everything that was missing, piece by piece, fire spreading through his veins and when she started moving against him, taking every thrust of his hips deeper, harder he knew he had to push for more or else he would get lost.

His head moved, lips attaching themselves to the spot under her jaw that he knew better than his own body, tongue peeking out to taste her skin again, making her cry for more. He was aching, his hands holding onto her for dear life and the sound of her moans escaping her lips from the pleasure _he_ gave her, the sound of skin slapping against skin and blood ringing in his ears the only sounds he wanted to hear.

He knew she was close to falling apart in his arms, he was close too. And the closer they got the closer he was to reclaiming what was missing.

And then he made the mistake of looking into her eyes.

The alluring blue was barely there, dark dilated pupils looking at him instead in pure ecstasy and amazement and it was then when he was pulled by her even more. He didn't see his past anymore, he didn't see the woman that fought with him for his soul.

He saw the woman he was in love with and she was all the salvation he felt need to seek.

Everything Oliver Queen gave her before, under red satin sheets and candlelight, in gentle lingering touches and slow intimate lovemaking hit him in full force, making his head spin and he felt so whole that _he_ _let_ her lean in and claim all of him again for forever with her sweet and so gentle lips.

She shattered in his arms then, squeezing him so hard that he couldn't breathe for a long second and she screamed the name his heart ached for, fingernails digging through his shirt into his shoulders. And when he helped her ride out her orgasm until she went limp in his arms, she bit on the juncture between his neck and shoulder and pushed him through the edge as well.

The warm bliss that welcomed him after living in the darkness and cold for so long made him come with a shout, her name slipping past his lips as he spilled inside her. The fury he felt and anger that was driving him gone. Just him and her and their hot breaths on each other's skin as they tried to come back from their high.

And then Al Sah-Him realized what was happening.

It hit him hard, making him break away from her and put her down on the ground as he grabbed his clothes and redressed in a hurry. He was gone in the next moment, not sparing her a glance, disappearing in shadows where he belonged. Gone from her life, from the claim she branded upon him again and with every step he took further away from her he felt colder than ever before, pieces of his soul and heart and mind leaving behind him and making him feel his defeat.

Felicity Smoak won and Al Sah-Him was lost like never before.

When he was back in Nanda Parbat, back in the place that was his home now, he stood in his chambers, undressing and forcing his mind to not think about what Demon's Head wanted him to do now.

He took off his shirt, throwing it to the side and what he saw on his body made him freeze. He came closer to the large mirror, staring at the red marks of her fingernails branded on the skin of his chest, purple bruises and imprint of her teeth where she bit him. But what made his blood boil the most was the smudged pink imprint of her lips beaming in the darkened room like a sign of victory she left there to taunt him, to make him realize there was nothing he could do to make her forget him. To make her stop loving him.

Felicity Smoak not only owned his heart, soul and mind, but now she owned his body as well.

She had _all_ of him.

He was hers.

Al Sah-Him threw the nearby table over in fury that shot through his body. Chest moving up and down on harsh breaths as he tried to shut off his mind that mocked him for letting her win. For being defeated by his past.

He failed once, but he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading, it was the second explicit story I've ever written so I hope it wasn't bad.
> 
> Check out my other Olicity stories! :)


	3. Oliver coming back home from a business trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fill #3  
> Anonymous asked: Oliver coming back home from a business trip.  
> Words: 1450  
> Rating: Gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ask and you shall receive, Nonnie! This one's short and full of fluff, it's kind of silly too. I had a headache while writing it so I'm not sure how well I did, but let's hope you'll like it anyway!

Oliver sighed, tiredness visible on his face as he pushed the front door of their townhouse open, the warmth of their home enveloping his body instantly and making his tense muscles relax.

It was a long and very tiring business trip to Central City. Queen Incorporated made a deal with S.T.A.R. Labs when Barry finally took over after defeating once and for all the Reverse Flash a month ago. It was a great deal that would let Queen Inc. develop the program the Applied Sciences Division of Queen Consolidated wanted to try, but never had resources to do that. Now, with the help of Barry and his team, Oliver's freshly reclaimed company had a chance to present their stock market in a better light than ever before.

If only it didn't take him away from home for a week and made him sit through dozens of meetings, listening to Cisco trying to make his science rambles actually look like he was talking in English.

_God, he missed home._

He toed off his shoes, not bothering to switch the lights on, numerous hours spent in the dark making his eyes accommodate to his surroundings. He took off his jacket and put the duffle bag against the wall in the hallway, deciding he would take care of it in the morning. Right now he just wanted to take his clothes off and bury himself in their bed with Felicity curled up against him, making him believe that the world he was living in right now wasn't just a dream.

It took them two more years to finally find enough peace to start living their lives together. A bad guy after a bad guy, tragedy after tragedy and then both of them had enough and decided to throw cautious to the wind and actually start living their lives the way they wanted to.

He proposed a week earlier and when Felicity jumped him, screaming ' _yes!_ ' before he even had a chance to finish his question, he was the most luckiest and happiest guy in the world.

He still couldn't believe it. After all the horrors life had put him through, after everything he'd done, he would never think he deserved any of this. But now he had it and he would never, _ever_ question whoever gifted him with the happiness that was sleeping safe and sound in their bed.

 

Oliver padded slowly to the bedroom, untying his tie then unbuttoning and taking his shirt off on his way. He threw it on the couch despite knowing how Felicity hated when he left his clothes everywhere. He was going to take care of it tomorrow as well.

The door to the bedroom was wide open and he could already hear her soft breathing, pulling him to the place he belonged to even more than the warmth that welcomed him when he entered their house. He stepped into the room quietly, not wanting to wake her up and face her grumpy face she made at him always at three o'clock in the morning. It took him a lot of late nights to learn that particular face and fell in love with her even more because of it.

When his eyes finally landed on her sleeping form, he couldn't help the smirk that stretched on his lips, any exhaustion he felt before disappeared just like that at the sight of her. Only she could do that to him.

He leaned against the wall, content to just take her in for a moment.

She was lying on her stomach - starfishing across the whole bed to be exact - face facing the window and the light from a street lamp outside of their bedroom was illuminating her beautiful features. She was hogging his blanket and his pillow was taken hostage by her arms as she was hugging it tightly to her chest. A stray lock of blonde, wavy hair falling on her closed eyes and when she breathed out through her open mouth, the air was moving it up and down, up and down.

She looked ridiculous. And he wouldn't have her any other way.

She snored softly into his pillow and his smirk only widened, as no longer than a week ago they argued over who was the one that snored. She didn't want to admit - _hell_ , she didn't even want to let him say the words he knew were true, only blamed _him_ for waking her up at night with _his_ supposable snoring. He would have to remember to bring that up again in the morning.

Oliver unzipped his dress pants, popping the button open and then he took them off, putting them on a chair beside their wardrobe just as silently as he walked into the room. He stretched his arms over his head, sighing deeply and then he moved to the bed to finally gather his fiancée in his arms and fall asleep for a year or so.

She didn't wake up when he laid beside her and put his arm around her middle, dragging her warm body to his, but she stirred when he pressed his lips to her bare shoulder blade and inhaled her fruity scent he missed so much.

"Hey," she whispered, her sleepy and slightly raspy voice doing things to him. "You're back."

"I am." He pressed another kiss to her soft skin and she shivered.

She hummed and her small hand found his gently pressed to her hip, intertwining their fingers together and then dragged their joined hands up and dropping a kiss to his knuckles.

"I wish I had strength for a welcome home sex, but I'm so tired I could fall asleep during it by accident."

The slightly dazed murmur of her voice told him she wasn't awake enough to realize what she was saying, but he chuckled anyway, hiding his face between her shoulder blades.

"It's okay," he said, his chest still shaking lightly at her words. "The sex can wait until morning. I'll just hold my fiancée for the rest of the night instead, is that okay with you?"

"Very okay. Lots and lots of sex in the morning," she mumbled into his pillow and pressed their hands between her breasts where he could feel her steady heartbeat.

Oliver grinned in the darkness, thinking about how adorable she was and again how lucky he was to have her. She scooted back on the bed a little, pressing herself more firmly against his chest and he hugged her tightly to himself, thinking only about the softness of her hair under his forehead, her soft skin under his lips and the beat of her heart against his hand, calming him down and lulling him to sleep he craved so much.

"Oliver?" she whispered in the darkness like she was afraid she could wake him up if he was already asleep.

"Hmm?"

"Will you make me your scrambled eggs for breakfast?" she asked almost shyly. "I tried to make them the first day you were away and I burned the whole frying pan. I didn't try to cook anything ever since."

Oliver snorted into her slipping shirt and he felt her shoulders shaking on a silent laugh. _Only her_ , her thought amused. He moved his chin up, his lips pressing against her neck and the small, breathless chuckle that was leaving his body fell on her skin that instantly erupted in goosebumps.

He dropped a kiss on that spot on her neck he loved to tease so much and his lips lingered there when he murmured, "I'll make you scrambled eggs and later I'll buy you some mint chip because I know you probably run out of it already."

She turned her head and caught his lips in a short, loving kiss and his body really wanted him to turn it into something less innocent, but he pushed that thought away for now and then hummed when they broke apart slowly.

"Best fiancée ever," she whispered in amazement. "I love you."

Oliver grinned. "I love you too."

She turned her head into her pillow again, her hand squeezing his gently and she sighed, content when he curled around her back in a more comfortable position. The warmth of her body was slowly crawling under his skin, making him relax fully against her back and her scent took over his senses, making him feel safe like never before.

At the end of the day, when he held her in his arms like that, it didn't matter how long he was away or how tired he was. All that mattered was that he could _always_ come home to the woman he loved and everything would be alright again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked this little piece!
> 
> Check out my other Olicity stories:
> 
> I Found Love (Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be) - Island AU  
> Oblivion (Is Calling Out Your Name) - Bratva AU


	4. Felicity feeling self-conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fill #4  
> Anonymous asked: Felicity feeling self conscious  
> Words: 2009  
> Rating: Gen  
> Spoilers: Post season 3, mentions of 3x23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back with prompts! Okay I have to say that I had to take some time off from posting I Found Love because it was too much for me. It's the most intense story I have ever written and it takes a tool on me. Now I'm writing chapter 10, but it's going really slow, like 3000 words in eleven days slow… I just hope I'll be able to finish it before my hiatus ends. A lot is happening in my life right now and to add to that, recently I got some concerning news and it's all I can think about righ now, so when I have to sit and write angst, drama and depressing stuff for I Found Love I just can't do that because it's too much. Today I decided to do something lighter to get my mind off the bad stuff and in less than three hours I've written 2000 words of this prompt. I can't remember when was the last time I've written something that quick - all I needed was something lighter and happier. When I was starting with I Found Love I was writing for 5000 words a day so I hope that one day I'll be back to that.
> 
> To everyone that is wondering: yes, the prompts I got will be filled, but when I'll have time and I'll feel like it. Don't worry, I'm not going to throw all those great prompts away. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Everyone was watching her.

The eyes of Starling City elite were following her every single move and every time her hand reached for the second shrimp puff of the night their eyes were zeroing on her stomach assessing her with criticism in their piercing gazes.

Why did Oliver have to go to this stupid restroom and leave her all by herself?

She felt like on a display. An exhibit for everyone to see, to stare at and when the time was up and the night would finally end they would judge her, drag her through the mud because Oliver Queen, ex-playboy with a reputation to rebuild, once again a millionaire and the Vice President of Queen Incorporated, shouldn't be dating his ex-executive assistant, the blonde IT expert that babbled too much and who had dated Ray Palmer - his now dead rival - who had taken over his company and turned it into Palmer Technologies, offering her the position of the Vice President.

They called her a gold digger.

It wasn't exactly anything new for Felicity. Being Oliver Queen's executive assistant for nearly a year had made the QC's gossip mill go into overdrive. IT girl taken from the basement into the world of corporate sharks was something so unthinkable that the only explanation was that she had to be good in bed for her sudden promotion - if someone asked her it was really a demotion for her. As later news said, she had to be not only good, but also _really_ good if Oliver Queen kept her around for so long.

It wasn't anything she couldn't take. She knew her value, she knew how much she meant to the people that truly knew her, she knew how much she helped every night to keep the city safe. It was easy to ignore the gossips when she knew that they were just that - gossips.

But things had gotten worse when Oliver had lost his company to Ray Palmer and she'd accepted his offer to work for him.

When Ray had announced that she was taking the position of the new Vice President of Palmer Technologies she received words of congratulations and smiles that seemed too bright to be honest, and whenever she turned her back to the PT employees she could feel their eyes on her, their whispers carrying through the corridors along with new theories of how she'd gotten that job.

The rumor was that she'd helped Ray steal Oliver's company just so she could get the job of the VP and get what she was always after - the company's money. Oh, and let's not forget that apparently she was sleeping with Ray Palmer behind Oliver's back.

Yes, of course the only reason she could accomplish great things like that was because she was sleeping with two important men. Not that she graduated from MIT summa cum laude or something…

Felicity sighed, feeling frustration creeping through the polite mask she tried to keep up on her face for people that were still staring at her and she took a sip of her champagne, throwing a secret glance at the male's restroom, but Oliver was still nowhere in sight. She smoothed the invisible wrinkles on her burgundy satin gown with one hand as her eyes slowly moved over the ball room of Starling City Grand Hotel that held the Queen Incorporated Opening Gala.

Maybe if she actually moved away from the buffet table to go mingle with the guests like it was expected from the host of the gala people wouldn't have time to start some new gossips, but no. The moment Oliver left her side - even if it was for just a minute - all the confidence she felt when she'd stepped out of the limousine with him by her side disappeared into thin air like it wasn't there to begin with.

She wasn't a successful businesswoman that worked hard to rise the company from literal ashes that Ray had left it in. She was just Felicity Smoak - a woman on the tip of everyone's tongues.

Her eyes scanned the whole ballroom again and she was about to sigh again or gulp the whole glass of champagne in her hand, or try to reach for the shrimp puff again, or everything at once as her inner voice was telling her, but her eyes caught the sight of her assistant Gerry, who was standing in the far corner of the room, checking if the wires were connected properly to the microphones set up in the front of the ballroom.

Poor, sweet Gerry. She had no idea how he could handle her sometimes. Especially at the beginning of the takeover where he'd been brave enough to track her down in Coast City, not batting an eye at the half-asleep and half-naked Oliver Queen that had greeted him in the doors before he literally barged in to the bungalow she and Oliver had been renting by the beach, and then stated that she had to come back to Starling City because what was left of Palmer Technologies was now hers.

One of the craziest days of her life and that was saying something, considering she had been Oliver's partner in crime when he was still the Arrow.

After the shock of the newest discovery had left her body, Gerry was there to help her decide what to do with her new CEO status. The smartest thing to do was to claim the company and try to rebuild it into something new, something better. She knew Ray would have wanted that - bless his poor soul - as he already tricked her into signing documents which transferred ownership of Palmer Technologies over to her.

 _Note to herself_ , Felicity thought, _never, ever sign any documents again without reading them, even if it's just a receipt in a restaurant. Never. Nuh-uh._

She knew that deep down Oliver wanted a chance to give his family's name something to be proud of, something good to be remembered by and after consulting all of this with him, he was actually the one who convince her to take that step. After that it was just a meeting after meeting, a conference call after conference call, late nights and early mornings and now, two months after she'd taken over the company, rebuilt it and renamed it with Oliver's help, Queen Incorporated was finally ready for the official launch.

Hence the gala. And the stares that made her feel uncomfortable and self-conscious. And Oliver that wasn't back from the restroom yet.

Felicity smiled sweetly at the older man that glared at her from the other end of the buffet table and fist pumped in her head, happy that the board decided to trust her with the company instead of listening to this old prick that wanted to convince them to sign the company over to him.

Thank God for miracles - this would be a disaster in the making.

A familiar musky scent washed over her and when a strong arm circled her waist, pulling her against the body she knew so well, all the insecurities she felt eased away from her slowly.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Oliver said quietly, kissing the side of her head as he took the ballroom in like she'd been doing for the last few minutes. "I literally bumped into an old Queen Consolidated investor. He was friends with my father and we had an interesting conversation that could help us later with Queen Inc."

Felicity smiled gently and leaned her head against his right shoulder, enjoying the sound of his voice. Ever since they had left Starling City behind five months ago Oliver was happier than ever and if his relaxed face wasn't a dead giveaway, she could easily hear that just in the tone of his voice that got lighter, losing the dark edge that weighted on him whenever the sins of his past surfaced.

"Are you okay?" he asked, turning slightly so he could look at her face. "Did something happen while I was away?"

Felicity straightened and then reached for his bow-tie that was a bit askew. When she got it right her hands smoothed down under his black jacket and over his white shirt, thumbs hooking behind his suspenders for a short moment and pulling at them gently as she bit her lower lip, clearly fascinated with how they fell back in place on his wide chest. When she looked up, meeting his eyes for the first time, he was watching her with curiosity shining in his eyes and one of his eyebrows was quirked up which told her he was a bit amused by her too.

"Nothing happened. I'm okay," she finally said as her lips stretched into a small smile that only he could put on her face.

And she was telling the truth. She was okay and nothing happened. At least nothing that she cared about anymore.

The moment Oliver was by her side again all the rumors, all the bad stares people had been sending her way, all the reasons why an IT expert like her shouldn't be running a multimillion dollar company and definitely shouldn't be dating someone like Oliver Queen – all of that had gone away, evaporating in the air like it never existed and she could feel like herself again. Like she was whole.

All she needed was Oliver to make her realize that it didn't matter what people said because he knew the truth and he loved her. That's all she needed to know to feel in control of the situation again.

Oliver gazed down at her, his eyes intense as they traveled across her face like he was learning her features all over again, and the look of awe that appeared on his face not for the first time was like he still couldn't believe she was here and she was his. Their eyes locked and it was like the whole room disappeared, just the two of them sharing the same space and showing each other everything with their eyes.

The corners of his mouth tugged up, creating this boyish smile she loved so much and instantly her own lips answered, stretching wider and letting a small laugh escape her when he leaned down, his lips catching hers for a short moment in a gentle and full of loving kiss.

"So," he began when he pulled away slowly, the smile still present on his face. "Are you ready for your speech, boss?"

There was a glint of mirth in his eyes when he called her his boss and she shook her head, knowing how much he liked to call her that now, when she actually was his boss.

When the board agreed to her proposal to make Oliver her Vice President she couldn't be more happy to have him by her side on yet another journey in their life together. But she would be lying if she said that she didn't like the idea of bossing Oliver around a little, too.

"As ready as I'm going to be," she admitted, turning and eyeing the microphones in the front of the room. "And you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and catching his eyes again. "Are you ready for this, _partner_?"

Her voice was teasing, but she knew he would catch on the serious meaning behind her words. Queen Incorporated was officially starting to exist as a company today. She was the CEO and he was her Vice President. They were _partners_ in their work and in their life - in all of this. There was no going back now.

Oliver took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and dropping a tender kiss to her knuckles. His eyes were light, his smile honest and beautiful, and when he answered her his voice was sure. Confident, like it was the only answer he could possibly give her.

"With you? Always."

And Felicity's heart squeezed with happiness because Oliver was here and everything was alright again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I believe that when the show is back in October we'll know that Ray Palmer is apparently dead - which he isn't, he's just tiny - and later we'll learn that he was alive all this time only couldn't find a way to go back to his normal human size - that's what I used in this prompt - people think he's dead.
> 
> I couldn't find an organic way to put Diggle and Oliver's situation in this prompt so I decided to skip it. I hope no one minds that much.
> 
> And yes, Oliver and Felicity are back in Starling, but before they were living in Coast City.
> 
> I hope you liked this one!
> 
> Check out my other Olicity stories:
> 
> I Found Love (Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be) - Island AU  
> Oblivion (Is Calling Out Your Name) - Bratva AU


	5. Mission: The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fill #5: One-Shot  
> Anonymous asked: Olicity sex the night of their wedding  
> Words: 6381  
> Rating: Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another prompt that turned into a monster and made me question if I even know how to write short things…
> 
> So this anon request turned into a one shot called Mission: The Wedding Night, and at the same time it's a story I dedicate to raven1066 as his very, very late birthday fic. Happy Birthday! Hope you'll like it! :D
> 
> I am so jealous of people like dust2dust34 (Bre) (I'm sure you know her, everyone knows her. The Queen of Olicity Smut? Does it ring any bell?). How is it possible to write SHORT smutty stories and put there everything and make it work? HOW? I don't know if I'm just that dense or I just don't know how to do that. Every story has to take over and be SO LONG. But I guess you don't mind this at all, huh? :) It's funny, everytime I see someone sending me a smut prompt I'm like: "Oh boy, better prepare. This is gonna be loong."
> 
> This isn't a typical Olicity wedding night story. Since the beginning I knew I wanted to do something different with it. It's Olicity and it's Arrow, everyone knows they don't really have anything simple and calm. Remember how their first date blew up? Yeah. Of course, I would love to see them having that night the way we see in the romance novels, but honestly this didn't fit with their character for me. Again - it's Olicity and Arrow verse.
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy reading about the wedding night sex just as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

_**Mission: The Wedding Night** _

* * *

"Oliver! We don't have time for this!" Felicity hissed, throwing a quick glance around the alleyway, checking if anyone could see them.

"It's our wedding night, we'll make some time," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and then pushed her against the side of the black Bentley, attacking her neck with his lips the moment her back hit the door.

A puff of air escaped her lips and she rolled her eyes at his persistence, but her body knew better than her brain and she clutched to his shoulders anyway, giving him more access to that certain spot both of them loved so much as she tipped her head to the side.

"Oliver," she whined a bit irritated, feeling his frustration just as much as her own because it was _their day,_ and of course something had to mess up with their plans. But as much as she hated it they really didn't have time for _this_. "We have maybe twenty minutes before Lyla and John are back, and we're in the middle of a mission!"

Their day was supposed to be perfect. It was supposed to be one day where nothing bad happened, where their nighttime activities for once didn't interfere with their plans. Thea had taken care of everything to make it that way. And everything was going great.

Felicity had worn the most beautiful white dress, feeling happier than ever. Oliver had worn this damn suspenders that made her all hot and bothered every time she saw them stretching on his chest. She had walked down the aisle, they had exchanged vows and rings, and then they had kissed, becoming husband and wife at last.

They had just checked in for the night in their penthouse suite in Starling City Grand Hotel, and they had not so gracefully stumbled into the main room, very eager to celebrate their marriage multiple times, on every available surface, when everything went south.

Apparently calling for favors - or waiting for Oliver and her in the dark room of their penthouse suite like a total creeper - on a wedding night was a thing with Amanda Waller.

First Dig and Lyla two years prior and now them.

Amanda Waller was a damn cockblocker.

And by the smug expression on her face, Felicity could safely say that she enjoyed every second of it.

Long story short, Amanda needed them for an undercover mission that apparently couldn't wait until after their honeymoon was over, and not even one of her operatives could succeed with it on their own. With the Suicide Squad losing their last valuable member - because, please, crazy Carrie Cutter was far from being capable of leading Waller's team for the win - Oliver and Felicity needed to mingle with the high society of Coast City on a charity gala used as a cover to sell stolen classified government information to the highest bidder.

As Felicity hacked to recover all the stolen data, Oliver was supposed to take care of the guards and buy her more time, only this time they were smarter. They knew very well how their missions could suddenly go awry, and, as they had tied the knot literally a couple of hours earlier, Oliver didn't want to take any chances - not when they finally had everything they ever wanted. Amanda Waller wouldn't take that away from them just because there was only one Felicity Smoak.

Felicity Queen. Smoak-Queen... Queen-Smoak?

Ah, whatever. She'll have time to think about it later.

That's when John and Lyla came in, deciding to help them - to be their back up - and honestly, even when Oliver argued with them to stay with Sara and be _safe_ they didn't listen to any of it because they were a team and they always had each other's back, especially on a day like this.

And that's how they'd found themselves in an alleyway of the building where the gala was hosted, waiting for John and Lyla to close the deal and make sure everything went according to the plan.

That's how they'd found themselves in this literally _pressing_ situation as Oliver just nudged her legs apart with his knee and then pressed against her in a delicious way, letting her feel how much he needed her in _right this moment_.

"I don't see anyone who could interrupt us," Oliver murmured against her throat and then moved his lips higher in an agonizingly slow way, his stubble scratching at her and making goosebumps erupt on her skin by the time he reached her ear. "And I would say twenty minutes is a lot of time." He tugged on her earlobe with his teeth.

Felicity moaned loudly and when she felt him grin against her neck she knew he was aware that he would break her in just a matter of seconds.

Her husband - Ha! _Husband_ , she loved the sound of it - could be very persuasive.

"Oliver," she breathed out on a warning tone, but she knew it was for nothing, especially when she gripped at the back of his neck, her fingers playing with the short hair at the nape, pulling a low groan out of him that shot straight to her core.

" _Fe-li-ci-ty_ ," he growled, nipping at her jaw just below her ear, her eyes falling shut as she gasped. "Do you have any idea what you were doing to me the whole wedding reception in that white dress?" He sucked on her pulse point and ten circled it with his tongue, making her shiver. "Or when I had to watch you change out of it without being able to touch you? Do you have any idea how much I wanted to rip that little white lace you had underneath it off of you? How much I wanted to taste _my wife_ and make her come so hard she would forget her own name?"

She whimpered, she couldn't stop herself when he put that image inside her head and all she could think about was how much she wanted to be back in that penthouse suite to let him do just that.

He pressed his thigh against her sex harder like he could read her thoughts and she shuddered at the sensation spreading through her in small waves, this time not stopping herself from reacting. She arched against him, pushing her breasts against his wide chest and slowly she moved her left knee up, rubbing it against his leg and _oh_ , his rapidly hardening length that was straining against his pants.

He grabbed at her leg, stilling her movements, but not before he groaned again straight into her ear. He squeezed her knee lightly, warningly that this would end before it could start if she continued, and then he pushed her leg back down on the ground, her heel tapping against the concrete.

He took a hold of her other leg, long and calloused fingers grabbing her just behind the knee, and he pulled on it. Her bare skin rubbed against the material of his pants, making her need for him grow, and then finally he hooked her leg behind his thigh, opening her up to him even more.

He pressed and then rolled his hips against her gently, teasingly, but the effect was the same, electric jolts shooting through her veins, her head falling back on the roof of the car, on a silent moan.

"And then you wore this damn dress," he continued, his voice raspy with need, his free hand moving up and down her side, caressing her through the dress he clearly loved so much. His hand sneaked forward, stopping just under her breasts and his fingers danced on her ribs for a moment, knuckles grazing the underside of her left breast teasingly, making her crazy. And then he caught the golden zipper of her dress resting between her breasts and he pulled on it lightly, moving it down a little. "And I had to watch this zipper dangling there, thinking how easy it would be to pull it down and take you right there, right then."

She knew how much he liked this blue number - the zipper at the front going all the way down to be precise - she could feel his eyes on her when she had been zipping it up, secretly hoping that he would just take it off instead.

With his teeth.

Felicity whimpered again, but this time it was clear that he pushed her too far, the need behind the feeble sound was clear and he knew very well how to use it against her.

"Now, we're finally alone," he murmured as his lips moved down her throat, over her collarbone where his teeth dragged on her skin, leading him lower to the tops of her breasts. "And I think neither of us is capable of passing on an opportunity like that."

She swallowed hard, her chest moving up and down on the heavy breaths that were escaping her lips, and her eyes fluttered open, gaze finding him looking up at her, blue eyes blown wide with need and love, and impatience, and she could imagine she looked exactly the same.

When he teasingly sank his teeth in the skin just above the hemline of her dress, pulling the zipper lower at the same time she was done for it.

"We have less than twenty minutes now," she panted weakly. Her hands sneaking down and under his suit jacket, nails dragging across his shirt-covered pecs.

"Let's make it count then."

The next moment he was pulling her away from the Bentley, opening the door to the back and pushing her inside. She heard the sound of the door being closed and before she even managed to make herself comfortable on the leather seats, Oliver was grabbing at her waist and pulling her into his lap, silencing her startled and very unsexy yelp with his lips.

The kiss wasn't gentle - they were way past that as both of their patience finally ran out - it was passionate, hungry, but at the same time it felt like coming home. It was _finally I have you, I'm not letting go now_ and it was more addictive than any kisses they had shared so far. Felicity didn't know if it was because they were married now or simply because she'd wanted him the whole day and the frustration was unbearable so now, when they finally could touch, it all exploded, making everything more intense.

Her hands fell against the headrest on either side of his head, searching for support when his hurried movements tipped her forward. Knees bracketed his hips and his warm palms found the bare skin of her outer thighs, sliding up, up, up, and taking her dress with them. His tongue licked across her lower lip slowly, teasingly, opening her up to him, and their tongues met in a sensual dance just the moment his hands finally reached her hips and he pulled her down on his lap. _Hard_.

His hips thrust up into hers, hitting her just in the right place and she moaned loudly into his open mouth, a sound he happily dragged out with another sharp thrust. It sent a powerful jolt through her body, her sex throbbing with need to feel him against her without any barriers.

When she bit on his lower lip, soothing the sting with her tongue right away, and then rolled her hips against his hard erection in a way that made him break their kiss as he groaned, it was just a warning for him to hurry up before she went completely crazy.

His eyes were dark as he stared up at her - the position she was sitting on his lap put her face above his where she could look down at him and feel powerful and satisfied because he wanted her so much - puffs of air hitting both of their faces as they panted hard, waiting for the other to make a move.

And then it was like something snapped inside them, his hands moving up her waist straight for the zipper, pulling it down in one quick move, just as her fingers started hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt.

It took them longer than necessary, their hips couldn't stop swaying and rubbing against each other, pulling sounds of pleasure from deep within them. Her fingers were clumsy as she couldn't think straight and he almost broke the zipper when it caught in the material of the dress bunched at her waist.

Then she was pushing his shirt and the jacket off, exposing his muscular and scarred chest to her hungry eyes and he helped her, freeing himself from the material in a swift move. He didn't even let her take a breath before his lips were devouring hers again as his hands shoved the dress down her arms, letting it fall somewhere between the seats, leaving her only in her white lace underwear and black heels.

A shiver ran down her spine as his calloused hands finally touched her bare skin, caressing her stomach and sides, grazing over her ass and then moving up to her back as he pulled her closer against him. Her palms slipped from the headrest finding his stubble-covered cheeks, holding onto him with everything she had as he hugged her to him lovingly and the kiss they were sharing slowed down, lips sliding against lips, breaths mingling, skin touching, making everything more intense.

This wasn't just about scratching an itch, it wasn't even about celebrating their wedding night as best as they could in those circumstances. It was about being here together and showing how much they loved each other. It was need, but most importantly it was love that needed to be shared just between the two of them where they could fall from the edge and be safe because they were _together_.

Oliver sucked on her lip, one hand moving to her neck and tangling in her waves, the other sliding to her ribs and caressing them in a tickling movement, making her jerk against him, which only caused both of them to moan at the sudden sensation that cut through them.

He smiled against her lips and she couldn't stop herself from responding in kind. She loved how even in the heavy moments of passion he could do something silly, showing her the other side of him. The side that was rare to see for prying eyes, and she was even more grateful now that she could see it for the rest of her life.

His fingers were done with teasing her and without waiting any longer his hand covered her right breast, squeezing it through her bra. She gasped at the contact, opening her eyes and finding him watching her intently, their lips brushing against each other. He kneaded her breast, not taking his eyes off her, and her breathing intensified at the heavy and focused look on his face.

The air around them was electric and every time his breath hit her skin, his touch branded her, she felt as her body grew hotter and hotter, ready to combust any second.

His thumb sneaked into the cup of her bra, finding her hard nipple. He pressed on it and then flickered at it, his nail grazing it gently. The way her mouth opened on a gasp only made him look at her smugly and she decided that he'd teased her enough. She wanted him to feel desperate for her too, to make him putty in her hands. To make him lose control before she did.

She moved her hands, fingernails grazing his scalp, trailing over his short cropped hair, heading for his neck. The way he shuddered against her made her smile in satisfaction as she leaned forward and nipped at his sharp jaw. She sucked on his neck, hoping to leave a mark, her hands gripping his shoulders as she started to roll her hips, moving against him with new urgency. She sighed at the amazing friction and he growled her name, pinching at her nipple in warning.

"Oliver," she moaned against his throat. The sensation was overwhelming and she couldn't take it anymore. Her sex was throbbing almost painfully, her skin was oversensitive and her brain was in a frenzy that pushed her further towards the edge with his every touch. She needed him. She needed him right now. "I need you. _Now_ ," she whimpered, moving her hands down his chest, muscles jumping under her feather light touch as she caressed his stomach and abdomen, reaching for the belt and his pants.

"Felicity," he said her name on an exhale, the hand in her hair pulling her head gently up, guiding her lips to his for a quick kiss before he let go of her and reached behind her, unhooking her bra and slipping the straps down her shoulders.

She had to stop working on his belt buckle to let him take the lace material completely off her, but a second later he was there, helping her unzip his pants. He banded one arm around her waist, lifting her up effortlessly as he quickly pushed his pants along with his boxers down his legs.

She lifted an eyebrow at him showing off his ridiculous strength and he only grinned, making her stomach swoop and her heart swell with love for him.

And then she could feel his hard length through the thin lace covering her sex, and both of them moaned, their hips moving against each other on their own accord. She was so sensitive and so wet, her need for him she tried to ignore the whole day evident as her juices soaked through her panties and coated his erection, making the friction even better.

His hand sneaked between their bodies and when he touched her, she felt his groan of approval vibrating through her whole body, making her nipples painfully hard.

" _God_ , you're so wet already." He rubbed at her clit through the soaked lace, making her keen. The fire shooting through her veins with every flick of his finger and she wanted more. She _needed_ more.

Her forehead fell against his and she stared into his eyes, his yearning and adoration staring back at her. When his other hand joined the party, gripping the elastic band on her hipbone, her hand shot down quickly, catching his fingers before he ripped her panties like he always did when he wasn't patient enough to take them off her body.

And if he ripped those she would definitely not show him the other set she had prepared for their honeymoon.

His eyes narrowed slightly in question, but she only pressed a lingering kiss to his lips and not breaking the eye contact with him, she moved his fingers from her hip, leading his hand between her legs, eyes fluttering when their fingers grazed against her slick center. She made him take a hold of the lace and then she pushed his hand so he took the material to the side, leaving her exposed for the cool air that only made her arousal more evident for him.

She reached for his erection, squeezing it gently, giving him the friction he desperately needed, and as he held her panties aside his grip on them grew stronger in the effort to keep himself from touching her.

And _oh_ , the way he was looking back at her since the moment she took the lead. Like she managed to surprised him yet again and it turned him on more than ever, like he could come just from watching her take control like that. Like she was the whole world to him and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. His eyes were dark and full of hunger, but his love for her was the most evident emotion.

That made her smile at him lovingly, kissing him again and showing him everything he made her feel. And she would have forgotten that the time was running out because his lips were so addictive, but she felt him twitch in her hand and she remembered what she wanted to do.

She broke the kiss and looked at him again, anticipation shining in his gaze. She moved her hand up and down his hard erection, pumping him once, twice, and then she rubbed her thumb over the head, spreading the precum that leaked from the slit. His head fell back against the headrest, strangled moan escaping him when she squeezed, still moving her hand over him.

She knew he was close by the way his brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to control his ragged breathing, and when her name fell from his lips on a warning growl, she smirked, stopping her teasing and she guided him towards her center.

The head of his cock rubbed against her lips, coating it with her juices and her eyes closed at the feeling of him. His hand gripping her panties for dear life moved further aside, making more space for his cock. The other hand fell to her hips, guiding her as she moved against him, but she was done with waiting and the next moment she lined him up at her entrance and slowly sank down on him, taking him inch by inch, to the hilt.

"Oh!" A breathless moan escaped her and she stilled, adjusting to his size and enjoying the feeling of him stretching her, filling her up completely the way only he could. Her muscles squeezed around him and he groaned, sparks of heat shooting up her spine when his grip on her hip tightened.

She moved her hands, bracing herself on his shoulders and she leaned forward, seeking his lips, the change in angle pulling a gasp out of her. "You feel so good inside me," she sighed against his lips and the way he kissed her then, all hunger and at the edge of control, made her head spin.

"Felicity," he murmured, nipping at her lips. "I need you to move."

His hand let go of her panties and it found its place on the other side of her hips. When she slowly lifted her hips up he was helping her, his grip strong and jaw set tight and she bit her lip watching him, feeling his cock sliding out of her. He pulled her back down before he slipped out of her tight heat and her mouth fell open when he didn't pause, just guided her up again.

The pace was slow as she rode him, the friction amazing. She could feel every inch of him moving inside her, stroking the fire and building the pleasure higher and higher, slowly driving her crazy.

Too slowly.

She rolled her hips when she sank down again and they moaned against each other, her hips moving a little faster. She kissing the mole at the corner of his lips and she reached lower, dotting every inch of his neck with sloppy kisses, teeth scraping over his collarbones as they moved a little desperate now.

Her breasts pressed flat against his chest, her nipples grazing over it with their every move, and when she gasped loudly as he snapped his hips up, entering her harder and deeper, her head fell back, exposing her neck and giving him the perfect opportunity to mark her.

Oliver nipped and sucked at her throat, dragging his stubble down her chest and she shivered as his lips found her left breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth, the stubble scratching around her breast only adding to the sensation. She mewled and arched her back to get closer when he caught the nipple with his teeth and pulled at it, her hips grinding down on his, seeking for the release as it built rapidly.

But she needed more to push the pleasure higher and they didn't have a lot of time left. By the way Oliver was holding onto her, his muscles tense as he fought against taking her the way he needed to push himself over the edge, she knew she had to make him snap. Because despite what he told her before about making her come so hard she would forget her own name, he was holding back for some reason. And the only explanation she could find was that it was their first time as a married couple and Oliver wanted it to be as perfect as it could be in those circumstances.

But she didn't want perfect. She just wanted him. All of him.

"Oliver," she choked out when he pulled her down hard, but still not hard enough to make the sparks fly, her body needing more. "Just let go. I know you want to." He pulled away from her chest and looked up at her. His pupils were blown so wide that her stomach clenched in sharp pleasure, the knowledge that he held back for so long sent prickles cascading through her whole body. "Make me your wife the way you wanted the whole day. Don't hold back."

He just watched her and his gaze was so vivid, so full of intensity that her breathing only grew more erratic.

She could see the exact moment when he snapped, growl building up in his throat, his hands shooting up and grabbing her face between his palms. He pulled her down and took her lips in a hard kiss, tongue seeking and tangling with hers, making her whine at the sensation his strength awoken low in her belly.

His lips trailed over her jaw, leaving wet kisses on her skin as he headed for her ear. "Felicity," he said in a harsh whisper, "Hold onto the headrest."

A shiver ran through her at his words and a desperate whimper escaped her when she pulled away to meet his eyes. All she saw was hunger and a dangerous promise of something she really wanted to taste _right now_. Oliver gave her this sexy smirk that made her breathless with all the possibilities of what he would do to her and then gave a sharp nod towards the headrest behind her.

She grabbed at it blindly with her right hand, biting her lip in anticipation. Oliver took her left hand and plastered it to his chest, right over his heart. He leaned a bit forward and without giving her any warning he snapped his hips up, taking her with a powerful thrust that made her toes curl in her heels.

She gasped at the sensation, her eyes falling shut tightly, hand gripping the headrest for dear life and she realized she didn't fell sidewise just because his chest and the headrest were her only support.

He pulled out and entered her again, she could feel her panties rubbing against his cock with every thrust of his hips. His pace speeded up with every move until he was pounding into her so hard and fast that she could barely breathe. She moved her hips against him, taking his every thrust deep inside her, little mewls falling from her lips, any coherent thought long gone from her mind.

Just the radiating heat and pleasure of his thrusts, his hands moving over her body sending sparks of pleasure pulsating through her. She could feel his heart beating wildly against the palm of her hand and she pressed harder to feel more of it. And when he grabbed at her hips, pushing her pelvis higher, the change in angle made her cry out, needing more of him.

She could feel him everywhere, hitting all the right places inside her. Her walls were tightening almost painfully around him, the pressure of the pleasure cutting through her sharply and she felt so hot, her skin burning up, making the sensation almost too much.

Her ears were ringing, but she could still hear his every groan, every grunt and moan, knowing he took just as much pleasure in this as she did. And a thrill ran through her that finally he let go, taking everything he needed from her.

The leather seats were squeaking with their every move, their moans growing louder with every wave of bliss that crashed through them. And she chased it, feeling how close she was to exploding. How his moves grew erratic, his thrusts desperate.

_So close._

And then she felt a sharp pressure of his fingers on her clit and that pushed her towards the edge, the ecstasy skyrocketing.

She came with a desperate shout of his name, her orgasm exploding through her and taking her breath away. Every inch of her body was tingling and she could just hold on to him as he thrust once, twice, and then came with a grunt, spilling inside her.

His hips were still moving in slow and shallow thrusts, both of them riding out the pleasure a bit longer, the haze on her mind so comfortable that she didn't want it to disappear. Her throat felt raw from all the sounds he pulled out of her and she felt boneless, like after the best workout she ever had.

_And what a workout it was. She won't be able to walk for a month or so._

A lazy smile stretched over her lips and she sighed, her breathing calming down.

_Her husband was going to be the death of her. But what a way to go._

She felt him slip out of her and she moaned, feeling how sensitive she was down there. Her hand slipped from the headrest and she yelped when she tipped sidewise, her muscles too used to react in time before she fell from Oliver's lap.

But he was already there, catching her before she landed between the seats, making a fool out of herself. He gathered her against his chest and she sank against him happily with a sigh.

His chest was moving up and down with every breath he took and she nuzzled against it, eyes landing on the marks her nails had left when she was holding on to him. She kissed every mark, taking her time as his hands moved over her back in a soothing manner. When she was done she lifted her head aiming for a slow kiss he gave her without a thought.

"Wow," she sighed against his lips. "And I thought you couldn't get any hotter. I _definitely_ don't remember my name right now. Won't be remembering it for a long time," she said with a hint of amusement, lightly pecking his lips.

Oliver smiled at her and his chest shook as he gave a breathless laugh. "Yeah?" he breathed out, his hand caressing her cheek lovingly, eyes looking at her with warmth, and in moments like this one she could feel his love taking over her, enveloping her and making her feel safe.

"Yeah." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

The door at the driver's side opened abruptly, making her yelp as she plastered herself to Oliver's chest, trying to hide her naked body from whoever decided to interrupt them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dig's irritated voice reached her ears and she peeked a glance to see him retreating out of the car. Oliver's arms relaxed around her, knowing there wasn't any threat. "You couldn't have waited 'till we dropped you off at the hotel?!" he continued and she blushed like a tomato at his disapproving tone of voice, "You had to go at it like rabbits in Waller's car from all places? What if we got here sooner? Or worse, what if someone else have found you? You sure would have given them a heart attack!"

Oliver's chest was shaking under her head and when she looked up at him, he was trying very hard not to laugh out loud. She slapped his chest lightly, her lips pursed, and she hissed, "This isn't funny!" He just looked funny at her and leaned over, reaching for her dress and handed it to her.

"There are things I don't want to know or _see_ you two doing," Diggle continued his lecture and she could actually see his very unhappy face as he probably paced back and forth beside the car. "Not cool, man. Not cool."

"Get dressed, guys." Lyla tapped at the window on their side. Her voice was muffled by the door and completely calm, but Felicity knew that she probably enjoyed watching this situation very much so, "We're already late to the rendezvous point, we have to hurry."

"What?" Oliver asked, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah, what did you think, that it took you five minutes to have a quickie in the backseat of a car with your wife?" Dig asked, leaning against the car, a hint of mockery in his voice, "Try forty."

Felicity gasped, looking at Oliver with wide eyes. "I told you there wasn't enough time!" She hissed, slapping his chest again. She couldn't believe they got carried away like that. And she was so focused on making it on time!

"What happened?" Oliver asked, grabbing at her hands. He handed her the bra this time and the pointed look he sent her made the blush spread even more, and she couldn't believe that she could blush after what they had just done.

"One of the guards had a problem with our invitations and he decided to run them through his boss. Johnny ran both of them to the storage closet," Lyla said lightly like it was nothing. She tapped at the window again, "We really have to go now."

"Yeah, get dressed," John grumbled and walked away from the open door. "What if the windows weren't tinted, huh?" They could hear him grumble more as he walked away.

Oliver was already watching her when she looked at him and he smiled so wildly like it was the funniest thing ever. She didn't say anything, hiding her own smile and she just shook her head at his amusement.

She got up from his lap, the muscles of her legs protesting after being in this position for so long. She plopped down on the seat beside him and put on the bra, Oliver's eyes following her every move. This time she was the one who sent a pointed look, smirking when his jaw clenched as she adjusted the cups longer than necessary.

He grabbed his pants and boxers that were still around his ankles and he pulled them up. Both of them continued getting dressed while John and Lyla waited for them by the car, their voices muffled as they talked, but Felicity could still hear some of it.

"Don't be such a prude, Johnny," Lyla said slowly. "We weren't better in Bogota."

"That... that was different and you know it!" he stuttered, "We thought we were going to die!"

"Oh, so your solution to that was to pin me to the wall and make me scream your name for the last time?"

Oliver snorted loudly and she closed her eyes, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

She zipped her dress up, fixing her hair as best as she could. Her eyes moved lazily towards Oliver.

He was already dressed, buttoning up his shirt, the jacket still lying on the seat between them. A small smile was playing at his lips as he listened to the argument their friends were having outside.

He looked... disheveled. In the best way possible. His clothes were wrinkled, the love bites on his neck were peeking out of the collar of his white shirt, eyes bright and happy.

_God, she loved him so much._

He looked at her then, his eyes taking her in, the smile turning into a soft one. He shook his head lightly and sighed, just the same way as when he had told her he loved her for the first time.

"Come here," he said gently, his hand already reaching out for her.

She shifted on the seat, moving closer. She rested her left hand on his chest as she leaned in and kissed his lips. "I love you," she whispered quietly like it was their little secret.

He tilted his head, the smile widening. His eyes were on her when he took her hand in his, dropping a kiss on the wedding band he had put on her finger earlier that day. "I love you." He kissed it again.

Her heart squeezed at his tender gesture, warmth spreading through her whole body. Her lips found his and she kissed him longingly, slowly, taking all the time in the world even if they didn't have it. Oliver held her with his hand on her cheek, deepening the kiss. The seat squeaked under her as she shifted closer and-

"Are they doing it again?!"

She laughed against Oliver's lips, the amusement at their friend's behavior finally breaking through her, making her laugh at the situation. Her forehead fell against Oliver's and her eyes opened finding his amused gaze focused on her.

"Best wedding night ever?" he murmured against her lips, a hint of seriousness present in his amused voice.

She smiled.

With the lives they were living she couldn't possibly imagine more perfect wedding night. And even if there was something better than this she didn't want any of it because it wasn't them. This, in the middle of a mission, on a backseat of a car where anyone could find them, this was _them_. And just the fact that she was here with Oliver and no one else made everything perfect.

So she gave him the only answer there was to give, "Best wedding night ever," and she nodded, agreeing.

"But the night isn't over yet..." Oliver said on a suggestive tone, a promise sparkling in his eyes.

"Oh, I can't wait for this mission to be over," she mumbled and lunged for him.

And this time when they kissed they didn't care about Dig and Lyla waiting outside. They didn't care about the mission or whose car they just used to celebrate their marriage.

They just kissed and the only thing that mattered was that they could do this now, tomorrow and the day after that.

They could do this for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Huh, is it hot in here or it's just me? Lol So what do you think? I hope you liked it!
> 
> So, I made some changes to my tumblr recently, take a look if you want to. It's easier to navigate and find all the stories and prompts. Submit box is there too.
> 
> Right now I'm working on three stories at the same time so hopefully something good will come out of it eventually.
> 
> And today I got a notification that I got in to the college! Yay! I was happy for the entire five minutes before I realized what that means and now I'm in the panic mode. It's gonna be heaven for a socially awkward person like me. Oh boy… But I'll survive! *cries quietly in the corner*


	6. Felicity + bed rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fill #6  
> Anonymous asked: Olicity + Felicity is on bed rest for the last month of her pregnancy.  
> Words: 3701  
> Rating: Gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, I just can't keep it short. Nuh-uh.
> 
> This prompt is a last one for now. I'm going to focus on my stories now, especially on I Found Love because at this point people probably want to kill me for not updating it. So that's my priority at this moment, but I'm also writing a smutty one-shot inspired by this amazing gif and the first part of A Sip From A Devil's Cup (the League of Assassins smut series I mentioned some time ago). But don't worry, the rest of the prompts will be written too, just it might take some time. Also, I have a page on my tumblr with all the stories I plan to write, there's some short summary to each story so you can see what's it going to be about and you can tell me which one you would like to see the most, etc.
> 
> Tumblr link: http://seetheskyaboveus.tumblr.com
> 
> Okay, shutting up now. Enjoy this fluffy/a little bit angsty piece!

(pic not mine)

"Do I really have to stay in bed today? I feel great!" Felicity pouted, staring up at Oliver with big eyes and hoping that he would change his mind for once.

Oliver tilted his head to the side, assessing her with a look that successfully shut down any hopes she had at making her stubborn husband to listen to her.

"The doctor said a month of bed rest. It's the last week, I think you can survive a few more days."

The corners of his lips tipped upwards when she glared at him, pursing her lips at his words, but even then he didn't budge.

"Fine!" she huffed, the annoyance at her compulsory state of immobility clearly heard in her voice. She threw her hands up in resignation and looked at him again. "At least bring me a glass of water if I can't move to do it myself." She moved her arms to cross them over her chest, but her huge belly hid the nonchalant pose only making her look ridiculous from behind it.

Oliver grinned widely, clearly stopping himself from laughing at her behavior. She narrowed her eyes because he was the reason she couldn't do anything like a normal person in the first place, and then grabbed his pillow and threw it at him. He ducked, the pillow flying past him and hitting the floor, and he hurried to leave their bedroom to get her some water before she got any more violent.

Felicity huffed again, lying back on the pillows.

"It's just you and me, buddy," she mumbled, rubbing at the bump through her cotton shirt lovingly. There was a small press on her ribs in answer and she shifted on the pillows, getting more comfortable so her back wouldn't hurt so much.

Honestly, she just wanted to get up and do some cleaning. Or cook, even if she would probably burn the whole kitchen down before she actually managed to do something edible. There was a reason Oliver cooked all the meals in this house…

She just had so much energy since she woke up today, something that she'd been missing since that fatal day almost a month ago, and no matter how much she wanted she couldn't leave this bed and do something useful.

That made her cranky.

And a little bit annoying to anyone that had to deal with her.

Felicity sighed, closing her eyes, her hand resting on her belly as her thoughts wandered off to what forced her to slow down and take care of the baby that was growing inside her.

It'd been just the end of another night of their Team Arrow activity. She'd been waiting in the Foundry for Oliver and Dig to come back from a bank robbery they'd just stopped. They'd been just outside of Verdant, entering the alleyway that lead to the lair when it happened.

There had been a commotion on the earpiece she still hadn't turned off and then she'd heard as Oliver grunted in pain and John shouted something, his voice full of alarm. She'd been calling Oliver's name before she knew it, her own voice laced with worry, and when static was the only thing she'd heard in return, her calls turned into shouts of panic that suddenly spiked in her veins.

The comm was disturbingly quiet and the short moment of hearing Oliver in pain had been enough to make her heart race in fear for him because she'd just known something bad had happened.

Her hands had been shaking as she reached for her phone, dialing Oliver and when he hadn't answered, Diggle. Both calls had gone straight to voicemail, the beeping sound feeling like a slap in her face at all the possibilities of what could have happened outside.

She'd been moving before she knew what she was doing, her legs leading her to the back exit, her thoughts frantic and the white noise ringing in her ears. It hadn't been until the metal door opened abruptly and she'd seen Oliver's slumped form being held by Diggle as he maneuvered them to get inside that she'd realized she'd been barely breathing all this time.

When she'd seen blood all over the left side of Oliver's leather jacket the panic took over her completely and if Diggle hadn't been there she would have lost it.

Well, more than she already had.

Her frantic questions about what had happened were answered shortly as Dig told her they'd lost their guards for a second and it had been enough for some completely random street thug to jump on them and get a shot at Oliver in the alley before John had put him down.

After that there had been a lot of yelling - mostly on her part as she'd tried to convince Oliver to go to hospital _right now_ , but her stupid husband was stubborn as a mule and _it's okay, Felicity, it's just a stab wound. Diggle can take care of it_ was not helping to calm her down at all. Diggle had been with her on this as the wound wouldn't just stop bleeding even after they'd put a pressure on it.

There had been more of yelling because no matter how minor this had felt to Oliver she could tell he was in a lot of pain and she just wanted him to be okay. She'd been scared for him many times in the past, some cases more serious than this one, but there had been a second there, where she'd thought she would have to face the fact that she could lose Oliver.

And she was not losing her husband a month before their child was born.

She was not losing Oliver, period.

And as she'd been trying to reason with him, keeping her loud voice at bay, she'd felt a painful pressure low in her belly that cut off another argument she had been ready to tell.

All of a sudden it had been too hot in the liar and the pressure intensified, cutting sharply through her whole body. If she hadn't caught herself against the med table she would have fallen to the floor when a wave of dizziness had crashed through her, making her legs feel like they'd turned to sponge.

And just like that all of them had been driving to hospital, Oliver barely managing to change from his suit as he had been the one who was panicking then, fearing that there was something wrong with their baby. She'd been too busy trying not to pass out on Diggle as he carried her to the car.

She and Oliver had ended up in beds beside each other - he, with six new stitches on his left side, and she, with an IV pumping fluids inside her body, a heart rate monitor beeping evenly to the rhythm of their baby's heart.

Thank God, for John Diggle who had been the only one who kept his cool long enough to get them to hospital _and_ come up with a cover story for their states - a mugging attempt in the middle of the Glades.

As they had learned a little bit later, Oliver would be completely all right as long as he wouldn't do anything to pull his stitches. Felicity, on the other hand, had had to take a maternity leave a month earlier than they had anticipated due to some complications caused by a high level of stress "the mugging" had put her through.

Better safe than sorry, as their doctor had said.

And that's how she was shifting on the bed yet again because their baby wouldn't just leave her poor insides alone.

She groaned in frustration, closing her eyes just as Oliver returned to the bedroom with a glass of water in hand.

"What is it?" he asked as he stopped on her side of the bed, looking down at her with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she grumbled, propelling herself up on her elbows. "Your son is just squishing my insides, that's all," she said as she reached for the glass he was still holding.

"My son?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice, and he lifted an eyebrow at her. "So it's _my_ son when he's doing something you don't like?"

Her eyes were trained on him as she took a generous sip of the water before she answered him, "He _is_ your son. The parkouring he's doing all over my stomach is a perfect indication of that."

Oliver hummed thoughtfully, a teasing smile slipping on his lips, and he circled the bed, getting on his side. She put the half empty glass on her nightstand just as he climbed in bed, lying beside her, the smile still present on his face and she just waited, knowing he had a comeback ready to slip past his lips.

He tapped at her huge belly with the tips of his fingers and then met her gaze, the smile widening even more. "I don't know," he mused, tilting his head to the side. "I always thought he was just stretching his fingers, you know, getting ready to type on a keyboard like his mother."

Her eyebrows shot up high on her forehead at his words and she just watched him incredulously, because seriously? _That's_ what he was going with?

Oliver let out a humorous chuckle, his eyes laughing at her as he leaned in and dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder, his quiet laughter hitting her skin.

And yeah, that made the crankiness leave her body. Her husband saying something ridiculous like that was like a switch for her to just relax, shake her head at him and smile at how big of a dummy he could be sometimes.

If Starling City criminals could hear the mighty Green Arrow right now.

She shook her head some more.

"Turn on your side," he murmured into her shoulder. She squinted at him in question just as he lifted his head up and he just nodded, saying, "Come on, you'll be more comfortable this way."

Felicity changed her position slowly and when he plastered himself to her back, enveloping her in his arms, she sighed, her face burrowing into the pillow at how good it felt. Definitely a better position for her to rest.

His right hand slipped under hers on her belly and they caressed the bump in slow circular motions, soothing the pressure she'd felt there a moment earlier.

She hummed in content, her eyes closed, and he nuzzled her neck, dropping small kisses on her skin from time to time. She loved those moments where there were just the two of them - well three to be exact - and they could just lie there, enjoying the peacefulness and the comfort they gave each other with small touches. Her day was always good if it started with Oliver's cuddles.

"You don't have to stay with me today," she murmured quietly, not wanting to break their bubble. "You can go and check in on Thea, see how she's doing with the lair."

During the month of her bed rest Oliver had barely left her side, not wanting her to feel bored or left out as all of their friends had continued with their nighttime activities. But she knew it was just a cover for the real reason he was hesitant to leave her alone. He was afraid something would happen again and this time he wouldn't be there to help her.

There was nothing she could do to convince him she would be all right because, to be honest, the incident - as she'd been calling that night - gave her quite a scare. For a moment there she had been afraid they could lose their baby so she couldn't expect that Oliver would act any different in this situation.

He wanted to protect them, to be sure they had everything they needed to be all right as they waited the last weeks for the baby to join their little family and she'd let him, wanting to take some of that burden off his shoulders and make him feel that everything would be just fine.

And she couldn't really complain at his attentiveness. As John had taken over their other job for the time being with a little help from Thea and Laurel, Oliver had stayed with her, rubbing her swollen feet, cooking anything she had a craving for and basically providing entertainment both of them needed to make the days go by faster.

But being locked up in a house where she could only stay in bed the whole day, or binge-watch her favorite TV shows from a couch in their living room quickly turned her into a very cranky and bored pregnant lady, and after barely a week of her house arrest she'd threatened Oliver that she wouldn't have sex with him ever again if he didn't let her do something useful.

He didn't.

And she had climbed him like a tree barely a couple of hours later because these stupid hormones were making her horny like a teenager.

Not that she'd heard any complaints. Oliver had been particularly enthusiastic in that matter.

Oliver squeezed her fingers gently and she could feel his head shaking against her neck. "It's barely ten in the morning," he said, his breath fanning her neck. "And Thea can survive without me for a little longer."

She smiled lightly, hearing his usual response, her thumb caressing his knuckles in a silent sign of gratitude.

"He's quiet today, isn't he?" Oliver asked after a moment of silence, his fingers tapping at her belly again, letting her know he was talking about their baby.

"Not really," she said, scrunching up her nose in thought. "He just prefers my insides today, that's why I couldn't get comfortable earlier. At least my ribs can take a break before he decides he wants to train his kicks on them again."

Oliver huffed out a quiet laugh behind her, his arm pulling her a bit closer to his warm body and they fell into a comfortable silence that stretched for a moment, making her feel sleepy.

It was Oliver's quiet murmur breaking through the haze settling on her mind that made her open her eyes again as she listened, focusing on his words.

"You know." He paused. "Sometimes I still can't believe it. We are going to be parents." His voice was full of wonder like it really was something he thought he would never have. And after everything he'd been through she wasn't even surprised.

She could still remember the look on his face when she'd told him she was pregnant. It was almost the same look of sheer happiness he'd had on his face as she said _"I do"_ and became his wife. Just the simple reminder of how much he wanted that, to have a simple life and a family to live it through with took her breath away.

But it also scared her.

The thought that one day all of this could end just like that; that something could happen, another villain being a danger to the city, and they could lose each other? It scared her what would happen to Oliver if one day they finally run out of luck.

But it didn't scare her enough to not try for him, for their baby and for her. To have their happiness.

Her fingers laced through his and she squeezed his hand, needing to give him some of her certainty. "It's okay to be scared, Oliver. I am too," she told him. "Sometimes I'm just wondering if we can have it all with this life, if we can be the parents this baby deserves. But then I catch you looking at my belly and the love in your eyes, the need for this family I can see in your gaze is all the answer I need." Her voice was firm but full of emotions that spoke louder than any of her words. "You've been through hell, both of us have been. We deserve this, to have a family and to just be happy."

Oliver sighed into her neck, his shoulders relaxing, and his upper body pressed into her back harder like he was just freed of a great burden he had to carry around for so long.

After a moment she could feel his warm breath against her ear as he started talking quietly, certainty that wasn't there before present in his voice, "You're right. There are going to be ups and downs, but we will never stop trying to be the best parents our baby can have."

Her breath caught in her throat at his declaration, her heart swelling with love for him. She was sure if he kept talking like that she would start crying and it would only ruin the moment they were having.

He kissed her jaw and she could feel his smile against her skin. "And then…" he murmured, a teasing undertone sneaking into his voice. "We're going to try for another one." He kissed her again. "And another… and another…" His lips trailed down her neck, dropping kisses on their way to her shoulder, and the shiver that ran down her spine distracted her so much that she didn't get what he was saying at first. "And ano-"

"Whoa, whoa!" She didn't let him finish when her brain finally processed his words. "Hold your horses, cowboy!" Her head snapped to the side to look at him, her eyes a little wide as she met his amused gaze looking back at her. "Maybe let's have this baby first before we're gonna think about another one, huh?" she said, her voice all high pitched even if she knew he was just joking.

But how many babies did he want anyway?

She was not going to be pregnant _every_ year!

"You think I'm gonna be a living incubator all year round, pushing children through my vagina at your request?" A snort escaped him at the seriousness in her voice, but when she leveled him with a glare he thought better before he started laughing. "If I live through the first, and let me tell you, very painful labor we'll talk about having another baby in like five years. Got it, mister?" she asked, arching her eyebrows at him.

Oliver pressed his lips together, stopping himself from smiling. His eyes were dancing across her face as he leaned down, humming a not so very convinced, "Mhmm," in response before he slanted his lips over hers, kissing her languidly.

Her hand moved from her belly finding his cheek as his tongue licked the seam of her lips, opening her up to him and their tongues met, sliding against each other in a well-known dance. A small moan escaped her when he nipped at her bottom lip and when she was ready to pay him back there was a sharp kick aimed straight at her ribs and they broke apart, out of breath and looking at each other.

"Whoa," Oliver breathed out, palming her belly just over her ribs. "That was a strong one."

Felicity dropped her head back on the pillow, sighing at the uncomfortable pressure that was back all over her stomach, especially in her lower abdomen which was a sign for her to-

"I need to pee," she said hurriedly, trying to scramble to her feet as her bladder called her on duty yet again. But as a nine month pregnant woman the size of a whale she couldn't really move as gracefully as used to.

"Again?" Oliver asked surprised.

She threw him a look over her shoulder as she sat up slowly, shifting towards the edge of the bed. "I'm pregnant, I've just drank half a glass of water and _your son_ …" He smirked when she said it like _that_ again. "Is sitting on my bladder. _Again_."

Oliver shook his head and got up from the bed. He was at her side in a matter of seconds and the next thing she knew she was standing on her feet, his arms around her as he held her while she regained her balance.

She smiled at him gratefully and he kissed her forehead before he let her slip from his arms. She padded to their adjoining bathroom, trying to move as quickly as she could in her state, the pressure in her abdomen only intensifying.

She was ready to take off her sleep shorts when she felt a strange popping sensation deep inside her and then something warm started trickling down the inside of her legs.

She looked down over her belly, her eyes wide in shock as she thought she'd just peed her shorts, but then the warm fluid started leaking out of her faster, creating a small puddle on the bathroom floor.

When it hit her what just happened she only managed to gasp, focusing on staying calm as her doctor had told her to do if she ever found herself in this situation. She called Oliver's name then, her voice shaking a little as she stared at the floor, frozen in spot. "Oliver?"

"Yeah?" she heard the bed dip as he probably lied down again.

"You might want to grab the bag," she said loudly, her hands moving to her belly.

He had to hear something in her voice, because his questioning, "Why?" was alarmed, like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

So she dropped it.

"Because my waters just broke," she said, the haze on her brain disappearing, letting her realize the day they had been waiting for the whole nine months was finally here. She laughed breathlessly, looking towards the bedroom as she said in amazement, "I think I'm in labor."

They were having a baby. _Their son_ was ready to be born.

There was a distinctive sound of the bed squeaking, followed by a loud thud like something heavy had hit the floor, and then she could hear Oliver cursing under his breath at the news she had just broken to him.

" _Shit!_ "

Oh boy. This was going to be _a long_ day.


End file.
